Super Smash Bros, Negima
Negima Negi - LIG Nodoka - LIG Setsuna - LIG Konoka - LIG Haruna - LIG Yue - LIG Zazie - Satsuki - TrentFan Ayaka - LIG Makie - LIG Fuka - Fumika - LIG Kaede - Asuna - Super Smash Bros. Lucas - LIG Nana - TrentFan Popo - LIG (Has a Glalie) Toon Link - LIG Mario - TrentFan Luigi - TrentFan Pichu - LIG Ness - TrentFan Sonic - TrentFan Amy Rose - LIG Pit - TrentFan Pokemon & Trainers Ash - LIG Pikachu - TrentFan Iris - TrentFan Cilan - TrentFan Cassidy - TrentFan Butch - LIG Jigglypuff(may make several debuts) - LIG Episode 1 - All-Stars Fall From The Sky Ash: Man, the storm is brewing! (a flash appears, and many characters fall from thr sky) Ash: What's that noise, i gonna check it out *rushes off with pikachu, as iris & cilan follow behind* Cilan: This storm must either have really loud thunder or another thing that makes the taste of disaster! Ash: *stops* Oh man! Iris, Cilan, look over there! (many people are unconcious) Cilan: I see it, but how does a storm drop people? Ash: *sends out 5 pokemon* We need everyone's help *he sends out Snivy, Leavanny, Oshawott, Pignite & Unfezant* Cilan: *sends out Pansage, Stunfisk, and Crustle* Come on out! Iris: *sends out Axew, Excadrill, Dragonite and Emolga* We need your help! (all pokemon cheer) Ash: Lets take them to shelter! Ash's Pokemon: *nods in determination* Cilan's Pokemon: *nod* Iris' Pokemon: *cheer* (after taking them to shelter) Negi: *slowly wakes up* ...........Urrgh Pit: *also starts to wake up* Ugh........What in the skyworld? (the rest of them wake up too) Ash: You're awake! Cilan: You were out for quite sometime! Mario: We were? Wait a minute, this doesn't look right. Luigi: I know......do you think Tabuu had something to do with it? Lucas: *shyly* When Tabuu hit us with the attack, somehow we got teleported instead of being turned into a trophy! Sonic: Hey, but I wasn't hit, I was one of the few who avoided the attack! Pit: Then how do you suggest you got here? Sonic: Don't know..... Ash: Don't how how you get here. By the way, I'm Ash! Cilan: Cilan's the name! Iris: I'm Iris, also sometimes ignore Ash, he can be SUCH a little kid. Ness: I see, well I'm Ness. Sonic: Sonic's the name, speed's my game. Mario: I'm Mario and this is my brother Luigi. Luigi: Hi. Pit: I'm Pit, angel warrior of goddess Paulentina. Negi: I'm Negi Sprigfield, but most people call me Professor Negi Nodoka: *shyly* Nodoka! Setsuna: I'm Setsuna Konoka: Konoka! Haruna: I'm Haruna Yue: *sipping her wierd drink* Yue! Zazie: Zazie! Satsuki: *Still knocked out* Ayaka: I'm The Class Rep, but they call me Ayaka Makie: I'm Makie, but Ayaka keeps calling me a failure! the one knocked out still is satsuki Lucas: My name's Lucas! Toon Link: I'm Toon Link! Amy: I'm Amy, Sonic's appointed girlfriend! Popo: I'm called Popo, and this is my sister, Nana! Nana: *waves* Sonic: *to Amy* Wait, what? (a pink blob hiding in a rock holding a microphone) ???: Jiggly? Ash: What's wrong, pikachu? Sonic: Hold on, I'm always up and running and I'm going to keep it that way no matter if I'm in another place, so I'll be back soon *runs off* Luigi: He must really want to get back on his feet. Nana: *nods* Pikachu: *to Ash* Pika! Pika Pi! Ash: Huh, Ack? *sees jigglypuff* Jigglypuff: *is excited seeing a huge audiience* Jigglypuff! *pulls out her microphose* Lucas: Iris, what's it gonna do? Iris: It's going to sing.......we should have ran off with Sonic. Luigi: Wait, what kind of song? Cilan: Lullaby. Iris: Prepare to cover your face. Luigi: *hides is face in his hat* Mario: Don't be so silly Luigi. Satsuki: *still knocked out* Jigglypuff: *starts to sing* Lucas: Its singing's adorable *then his eyelids grows* And so soothing too! Nodoka: *her eyelids grows heavy too* Negi: *drowsy* ..... Pit: How does this affect me, I'm an angel, seriously.....*drowsy* Mario: Okay, maybe I should have done what Luigi did *falls asleep* Luigi: *crying* I just want to go home, I don't like hiding in my hat! Iris: It reminds me of a music in a festival of the Village of Dragons, I fall asleep everytime, including now *falls asleep* Nana: *falls asleep* Ness: *covering his ears* Not to offend the music but *drowsy* It's making me.....sleepy. Lucas: *wobbling in drowsiness* Yeah, i'm sleepy too *he & ness both fall asleep simultaneously next to iris, axew who popped out of her hair, fell asleep too! Nodoka: *drowsy* Does anyone have any.........lullaby books of.........*yawns, falls asleep next to ash & negi* Jigglypuff: *still singing* Cilan: *asleep* Luigi: *still crying, loudly* Home! Home! Pikachu: *asleep* Everyone else But Luigi: *falls asleep, until finally luigi falls asleep from fatigue* Jigglypuff: *stops singing* Jiggly? *sees everyone asleep in the shelter, she blows up air angrily* JIGGLYPUFF! *jumps out & starts drawing, starting with nodoka then iris* (1 hour later) Lucas: *wakes up first, with markings on his face* Talk about a long nap! Sonic: *runs back in from his run* Record, set! .......What's wrong with your face, why does it have markings? Popo: *sees a large mirror* I look funny, with markings on me! Sonic: Yeah, you do. Luigi: *wakes up from crying* Huh? It stopped! Ash: *rubbing off the markings on his face* Cilan: *rubbing off markings on his face* That sing had a truly divine taste, but Jigglypuff should know that singing makes everyone drowsy. Ash: Um....Iris! Look in that mirror over there! Iris: *asleep* Axew: Axew! *tries to wake up Iris* Cilan: Well, it seems the effect of waking up is only for some of us, now isn't it? Ash: Not everyone *points to satsuki* Nodoka: *with markings on her face* Iris's not the only one asleep! Cilan: I know I was saying that only some of us are waking up. Pit: *rubbing off markings* Yeah, I suppose. Yue: Wouldn't be a lot easier to get Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on the ones who are asleep? Ash: Yue's right! Pikachu: *asleep on Ash's shoulders* Sonic: Wait, I got an idea, for when everyone's awake. Please leave, me and Pit will put our plan in action, I promise it'll be great. (pikachu eventually wakes up) Ash: Pikachu, use thunderbolt to wake everyone else up Pikachu: *still drowsy and dizzy* Pika.....*zaps Ash and falls to the ground, having a Joltik behind him, which accident zaps Iris by mistake, Axew avoids it* Pichu: *uses thunder to zap the sleeping people* Iris: *wakes up* AH! Who did that? Satsuki: *still knocked out badly* Pichu: Pichu (who did what, iris?) Iris: Nevermind, so what now? Sonic: Um, you guys could leave so me and Pit can plan something special for everyone to enjoy? Ash: Iris, look what jigglypuff did to you! Iris: *Rubbing markings on face* I know, what a kid, anyways let's leave so Sonic and Pit can set whatever. Episode 2 - Nana, Popo & The Twin Snorunts Snorunt(Female): Runt? Snorunt(Male): Runt runt! Luigi: Wow, this place looks good, but I still miss the Mushroom Kingdom. Popo: Hey, nana they look like us, *points to the snorunt twins* Snorunt(Male): *leaps into popo's arm, smiles happily* Nana: *nods* Ness: Well, that's lucky of you Popo. Ash: I think this snorunt wants to come along with you, Popo! Popo: Wait....what? Cilan: You see in this world, humans and Pokemon live together in peace. You collect them using Poke Balls and you'll become great friends! Any more to explain Ash? Ash: There's another method, if you nurse a pokemon all by yourself, they'll join your team also! Amy: Ash, the way you're acting, you're SUCH a little kid! Popo: *finds an empty pokebal, nana finds one too* Here goes nothing, Go Pokeball *throws the pokeball, it taps snorunt, is sucked inside* (the pokeball wiggles a little bit, until finally it clicks with a ding) Popo: *picks the pokeball up* Iris: *to Amy* I know, he's such a little kid. Nana: Good job Popo! Luigi: Yeah! *walks to high five him but trips* Ow! Luigi is more pain! Snorunt(Female): *gives an empty pokeball to nana, then she taps it, and is caught also* Nana: ....... Luigi: *walks to high five Nana* Good job Nana! *trips again* Why is Luigi so clumsy? *cries* Lucas: That was a weird catch! Ash: You said it! (Popo & Nana pose at the same time and they shout out) Nana&Popo: We caught a Snorunt!! (pikachu cheers for them) Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu! Mario: *helps Luigi up* There, there brother *pats Luigi's back* Cilan: That was a fine, yet strange chat with a great taste! Grabber: *grabs Pikachu* Pikachu: PIKACHU! (cassidy & butch are there) Lucas: Who are they? Cassidy:A shrieking whine! A blast from the past! Butch: Spinning like a Gyro Ball and moving fast! Cassidy: To the moon... Butch: ...And beyond... Both: ...What a blast! Cassidy: Administering justice with lightning speed! Butch: Bashing the bad guys, should we feel the need. Cassidy: So here's a newsflash from across the wire... Butch: The real Team Rocket is now on fire! Cassidy: Cassidy! Butch: And it's Butch! Shuckle: Shuck-uckle! Cassidy: Teaching the losers a thing or two... Butch: ...The true Team Rocket... Both: Us! Not you! Ash: TEAM ROCKET! Popo: *clueless* Team rocket? Nana: *clueless* Never heard of it! Ash: They're a bunch of criminal bad guys who people's Pokemon! And i know these two: That one's Cassidy.. Nodoka: *shyly* .....and I think that one's Biff! Butch: *sweatdrops* I TOLD YOU BEFORE THE NAME IS BUTCH, NOT BIFF, BOOKWORM!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btvEDtmT33A Popo: *glares at team rocket I think you forgot something else, you creeps! *holds a pokeball, throws it* Go Snorunt! Snorunt(M); *comes out of the ball* Snorunt! Ash: *checks the pokedex* Pokedex: Snorunt, the Snow Hat Pokémon. Snorunt is said to bring great wealth to any home that it lives in. It has long been said that any home visited by a Snorunt will be blessed with good fortune. Ash: Popo's Snorunt knows these moves, Ice Beam, Headbutt, Hail & Crunch! *sends out pignite* Pignite, I Choose you! Pignite: *sent out* Pignite!! Butch: Scolipede, take out these losers! *sends out scolipede* Ness: PK- Luigi: Wait, I don't think it's best we actually hurt them, should we? Mario: *shrugs* I have no idea. Cilan: Wait a minute, aren't Jessie and James the usual Team Rocket who mess with us? A strange taste indeed. Ash: Cassidy & Bob are from Team Rocket! Butch: HEY I TOLD YOU BEFORE, ITS BUTCH! Ash: Nana, why not bring out Snorunt to battle them, Iris & Cilan will send out a pokemon too! Nana: *sends out Snorunt* Snorunt: *in excitement accidentally freezes Iris* Iris: *frozen* Cilan: Go Pansage! Show your marvelous palette of moves! Pansage: Pansage! Ash: Pignite use flamethrower to thaw out iris! Pignite: *uses flamethrower & thaws iris* Ash: Now! Popo: Snorunt, Headbutt! Snorunt(M): *headbutts scolipede* Iris: *to Ash* You're such a little kid, I would have been out of the ice, soon. No need for a flamethrower. Nana: *signals Snorunt to attack* Snorunt: *looks confused* Cilan: Remember, you need to use moves Nana. Nana: Oh....*facepalms* Snorunt use Crunch. Snorunt: *uses crunch on Ash* Nana: No! On Scolipede! Snorunt: *uses crunch on Scolipede* Nana: Sorry Ash. Ash: That's okay, you're just a beginner, that's all! Pignite, use Fire Pledge on Scolipede! Popo: Snorunt, use Blizzard on Sableye! Nana: Ice Beam on Scolipede, please! Snorunt(F): *uses ice beam on Scolipede* Snorunt(M): *usess blizzard to freeze sableye, which sableye bumps cassidy and freezes her also* Scolipede: *aims for snorunt(F), but snorunt(M) pushes her outta the way, taking the blow instead, an explosion contacts* Popo: *worried* No, Snorunt! (in the smoke, seconds later, a white glow shines inside the smoke) Lucas: *in shock* What's with that glow! Ness: I don't know! What is it, Ash? Ash: *in shock* Snorunt's starting to evolve!! Nodoka: *in shock* Evolve? Cilan: Why don't you explain Ash, you have seen many evolutions! Ash: If a Trainer or its ally pokemon is in trouble, it may trigger an evolution! Also, Pokemon evolve by gaining experience! Watch! (Snorunt starts evolving, and becomes Glalie) Glalie: GLALIE!! Cilan: Well put, Ash! Popo: Snorunt? What happened to it, Iris? Iris: Didn't you just hear Ash? He evolved! You're also SUCH a kid. Popo: Nana's ALSO a little kid too! Glalie: *sweatdrops* Nana: Thanks Popo >.> Ash: *sweatdrops* Popo: Moving on, Glalie, Headbutt! Glalie: *uses headbutt, which sends team rocket blasting off* Cassidy: *is souring in the sky* Any bright ideas, Beach? Butch: THE NAME IS BUTCH! And i'll give you one guess! Both: We're blasting off AGAIN! (ping) Popo: We won, Glalie *hugs glalie* Glalie: *hugs popo happily, then spots a dawn stone* '''Trivia''' *Nana catches a female Snorunt *Popo catches a male Snorunt *Popo's Snorunt evolves into Glalie Episode 3 - Satsuki Take It Off Again Yue: Hey look, a Hoothoot! Hoothoot: *hoots* Ash: I have Hoothoot's evolved form, Noctowl! Come on out, Noctowl! Shiny Noctowl: *sparkles as it enters, hoots* Hoothoot: *hops on to yue's shoulder* Yue: Um, Hoothoot? Cilan: I think it likes you, Yue. No pun intended. Maybe it wants to come along with you? Mario: Anyways I think it's time we go back to Sonic and Pit for whatever, they're planning, don't you guys? Yue: Huh? Is that true, Hoothoot? Hoothoot: *nods happily* Yue: Alright! *throws a pokemon* Go pokeball! Hoothoot: *taps the ball, ans is sucked inside* (the pokeball falls to the ground, and it wiggles a bit, until finally it click with a ding) Yue: *picks it up* I got Hoothoot! (Satsuki & Negi enter the scene) Negi: What's going on, everybody? Satsuki: *barely walking* Ugh......I felt better when I was knocked out. Yue: You're awake! Am I glad to hear that! Nodoka: *shyly* I...was..worried about that you would die! Satsuki: I'm fine.......I told Negi I need a wheelchair but he said no. *sarcastically* Thanks Negi. *fall to the ground on her knees* Ow. Negi: I just did! *brings in a wheelchair* ???: Chansey Chansey Satsuki: *gets on wheelchair* Thanks. That fall was bad.....I still feel the pain. Chansey: chansey sey? (are you okay, satsuki?) Satsuki: I'm fine, thanks Pokemo- wait, what? Ash: Chansey! Cilan: Chansey is a healing Pokemon! Chansey: *uses softboiled to heal up satsuki* Satsuki: Thanks Chansey.....you're not too bad. Chansey: Chansey chanse chanse! *looks at satsuki endearingly* Satsuki: Stop looking at me, please. Professor Negi. Negi: *sweatdrops* I think chansey wants to go with you! Satsuki: ......No thanks *wheelchairs away* Chansey: *starts following satsuki again* Lucas: That Chansey really likes Satsuki, doesn't she Cilan? Cilan: Yes it does, why don't you catch it Satsuki? Satsuki: This place has caused me enough trouble, I don't want a souvenir, and if it tries to do the tap in a Poke Ball trick, I have no Poke Ball's- anyone pass me any Poke Ball and I'm leaving the group. Popo: *give an empty pokeball to her* Are you off on a journey to catch more pokemon & become a trainer like ash? Satsuki: I SAID DON'T GIVE ME A POKE BALL- Chansey: *taps the ball, and goes inside it* (the pokeball falls to the ground, and it wiggles a bit, until finally it click with a ding) Satsuki: *holds up Poke Ball and throws it at wall and wheels away from the group, disappearing* All: *sweatdrop* Lucas: Um...Iris tell me, is it just me or is Satsuki acting like a little kid? Iris: Um, no, she just rage quit.......but if you want to look at a little kid, look at Ash. Ash: HEY!! Iris: What? You do act like a little kid, am I right Amy? Amy; Yes! Ash: Come on, NOT YOU TOO, AMY! All: *laugh* '''Trivia''' *Yue catches a Hoothoot *Satsuki leaves the group Episode 4 - Lucas & Ness, Go Catch a Pokemon! Lucas: I still don't get why Satsuki would ditch us like that? Nodoka: Yeah..... (they head back to shelter to find pit & sonic) Sonic: Hey! What took you a day? We have set this party up for everyone and you guys take a da- Pit: Calm down, Sonic. At least they arrived. Sonic: Yeah. Anyways we set up a top notch party for everyone, to celebrate coming here, not battling each other anymore, and just to relax and calm down. Luigi: Wow, this is amazing! I feel better from before. Lucas: So do I! Zazie: I guess you want to take part-y on this party! Sonic: 15 points. Anyways, where's Satsuki? Her and Negi left after helping a while ago to look for you guys. Negi: *step on ditch* She ditched us! Sonic: 12 points. Why did she ditch you? Lucas: She didn't want to have a pokemon! Sonic: She won't leave just because of that. ???: Negster! Negi: *holding a ball, startled when he sees chamo* Ahhh.....Chamo! when did you get here! Chamo: I was hiding in the back! Makie: I stayed here! Ayaka: You wanted to stay here cuz you were no good! Makie: *shocked* WHAT!? I'M NO GOOD? Ayaka: Yes, you're no good, you're a failure! You have once again failed at being Makie! (The word Crushed falls on Makie) Makie: *freezes like a stone statue* CRUSHED!! Pit: ......That's a bit harsh, Ayaka. Sonic: Anyways, what's this about a ball? What did this have to do with it? Makie: *still frozen* I've failed at Makie, I've failed at me! Ayaka: She fails all the time! Ash: Makie's not moving an inch! Pit: Ayaka, you failed at being a friend >.> Ayaka: Actually, Makie fails us all! Amy: *sarcastically* Ayaka is acting...... Iris: *catches on* ...Like such a little kid. Ayaka: And what IF I AM? Ash: You know Iris, i think she reminds me of Georgia! Iris: I agree.....Ayaka just calm down and apologize. Makie: *recovers from it* Georgia? Ayaka: *overhears ash* Who's Georgia? Iris: Some snobby, annoying "dragon destroyer" or whatever. Don't worry about it. Cilan: Yes, it's nothing. ???: Plus! ???: Min! Lucas: What are these Pokemon? Ness: Yeah? Cilan: It's a Plusle and a Minun......strange to see these Pokemon seeing as we're in the Unova Region. Minun: *jumps into lucas's arms, snuggling him* Min nun minun (I wanna go with you, Lucas) Lucas: *blushes deep red* Cilan: You're very lucky Lucas! Ness: Yeah, good job, on catching a Pokemon! Lucas: Uh....Thanks! Minun: *on Lucas's shoulder* Minun! (I like Lucas!) Ness: I'm thinking it likes you. Lucas: How can you tell, Ness? Ness: It's on your shoulder, it's happy, and.......well, yeah. Lucas: You wanna come along with me, Minun? Minun: *nods happily* Popo: *holding a boxfull of empty pokeballs, as lucas takes one* Lucas: Okay, Go Pokeball *throws a pokeball Minun: *taps it with his hand, is sucked inside the pokeball, it wiggles a few times until finally it clicks with a ding* Lucas: *picks minun's pokeball up, raise it high* I just got a Minun! Iris: Why are all these catches the Pokemon tapping the Poke Ball, they need to be more original. Ness: Good job, Lucas! Lucas: *currently holding the pokeball* Hey, why is plusle coming towards you, ness? Ash: I think plusle wants to battle ness! Ness: What? How will I battle? I mean I know PK Thunder, PK Flash, PK Absorb and PK Fire, but- Iris: Those are actually type moves. Thunder is an Electric Move, Absorb is Normal, Fire is Fire, and Flash is Psychic! Ness: So wait, I fight it by myself? Okay..... Ash: Absorb is a Grass-type, not a Normal-type, Iris! Plusle: *starts with thunder* Iris: Well, sorry, you don't have to correct me like a little kid, Ash! Absorb isn't used often where I' from. Ness: PK Absorb! *shield pops up and thunder goes through and heals him* Hey this is kind of fun. But I won't be brutal. PK Fire! *sends PK Fire to Plusle* Plusle: *is hit by pk fire, hits the ground but gets up after that, then uses attract* Ness: Um I'm a human.......how would I get attracted to a Plusle? Cilan: Attract works on anything. Ness: Um.........*runs behind Ash using him to take the attract* Sorry! Ash: *snaps out of it* That's okay! You can do it ness! Ness: Okay! PK Flash! *uses PK Flash on Plusle* Plusle: *is hit by the attack, falls to the ground with swirls in her eyes* Pluuugh! Ash: Ness, now's your chance! Ness: Sorry Plusle! *walks up to Plusle and lightly taps Plusle with the Poke Ball* Pokeball: *wiggles a bit untill it clicks with a ding* Ness: Cool, I caught a Plusle! *Sends out Plusle* Plusle: *looks at Ness, smiling* Lucas: Ack..... Ash: Lucas what's the matter? Lucas: Deja vu! Ash: Huh, ACK! Jigglypuff: Jiggly! *holding her microphone, then starts to sing* http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUKPdN5nSuY&feature=fvwrel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhG4JU8yqLc&feature=related Lucas: *his eyelids grows heavy* .......We.....forgot....about...Jigglypuff *yawns, then falls asleep* Haruna: *is sleepy* I want to draw her....but i'm just too sleepy to do so *yawns, falls asleep* Zazie: *is sleepy* 25 points! *falls asleep* Minun: *is sleepy* Min....nuun *falls asleep* Sonic: ......It takes a lot to keep me down! Luigi: *cries again* Mamamia! Mario: It's just a.....nap, Lui-*falls asleep* Ness: *falls asleep* Plusle: *before falling asleep* Plus! *falls asleep on Ness, and happily falls asleep* Iris: *falls asleep* Sonic: *Kicks Jigglypuff* All you need to do is kick this guy! Jigglypuff: *currently in the top of the shelter, still singing* Ash: *sleepy* no good, sonic! Sonic: You know what *grabs mic* You want it? Huh? Catch it *runs far away and preceeds to throw it* Ha! .....So how do I get back? Luigi: *cries* Cilan: *asleep* Jigglypuff: *illusions of her are still singing* All of LIG's characters: *falls asleep, except for hoothoot who stays awake* Luigi: Make it stop! This isn't a lullaby! This is torture for Luigi. *looks down holding in tears* Sonic: *lost somewhere else* ........*plays cards with a random Pokemon* Go Fish. (Luigi falls asleep from fatigue) Jigglypuff: *stops singing, blows up angrily as she sees eveyone asleep* PUFFF!!! Huh? *sees hoothoot awake* Hoothoot: Hoothoot! *claps her hands after her song* Jigglypuff: *gasps in surprise, then smiles happily at hoothoot* (1 hour later, everyone has scribbles on their faces, except hoothoot) Sonic: *still lost, somewhere, laying on the grass, looking at the sky with a random Pokemon* They'll find me eventually...........right? ???: Rio? ???: Snea? (back at shelter) Yue: *rubs the scibbles off* Hey, why didn't Hoothoot get her face scribbled on? Luigi: *wakes up* I'm going to go to bed *rubs scribbles off* Luigi has had a rough day....bye. *walks to his bed, thinking about the Mushroom Kingdom* Mario: Poor Luigi, anyways, I don't know. *rubs scribbles off* Cilan: I think Ash knows why, right Ash? Ash: I don't know! Nodoka: Hey, Iris, why did Hoothoot stayed awake through jigglypuff's sone? Iris: Because Hoothoot's ability is Insomnia! Yue: What's Insomnia? Iris: Ash, you answer that, to prove you actually know some stuff about Pokemon, that a little kid might not. Ash: Insomnia is an ability that prevents Hoothoot from falling asleep! (With Sonic) Sonic: They will, right guys? I shouldn't doubt them. '''Trivia''' *Yue's Hoothoot is revealed to have the special ability, Insomnia *Lucas catches a MInun *Ness catches a Plusle Episode 5 - Nodoka, Yue & The Future Pokemon! Nodoka: *currently holding a pokemon egg* Hey, look its a Natu! Natu: Natu natu! Pit: Hey where do you guys think Sonic is? Nodoka's Egg: *glows brightly* Nodoka: Wha? What's this light? Cilan: The egg must be hatching! (the egg hatches into Ralts) Ralts: *eyeing on nodoka* ......ralts? Cilan: It's a Ralts! Iris: It's strange how we keep getting these Pokemon if we're in Unova. Pit: Guys, did you listen, where do you think Sonic is? Ralts: *disappears for a second, then reappears with sonic, riolu & sneasel* Sonic: .....Wait our deck of cards! Well....nevermind about me shouting Uno. All: *sweatdrops* Ash: I guess Ralts must've used Teleport! Nodoka: *has a pokeball on her hand* Ralts: Ralts? *smiles* Ralts! *taps it with her hard, is sucked into the ball, wiggles a bit, then it clicks with a ding* Yue: She did it! (one of the empty pokeballs slips off the box, a natu pecks it, sucking into the ball, it clicks with a ding) Grabber: *snatches* Pikachu: PIKACHU! (cassidy & butch are there) Popo: Not them again! Cassidy:A shrieking whine! A blast from the past! Butch: Spinning like a Gyro Ball and moving fast! Cassidy: To the moon... Butch: ...And beyond... Both: ...What a blast! Cassidy: Administering justice with lightning speed! Butch: Bashing the bad guys, should we feel the need. Cassidy: So here's a newsflash from across the wire... Butch: The real Team Rocket is now on fire! Cassidy: Cassidy! Butch: And it's Butch! Shuckle: Shuck-uckle! Cassidy: Teaching the losers a thing or two... Butch: ...The true Team Rocket... Both: Us! Not you! Iris: Team Rocket! Nodoka: Cassidy....! Iris: and Waluigi! (What?........I wanted it to be funnier XD) Butch: *insulted in anger* HEY, I ALREADY TOLD YOU ITS NOT WALUIGI, ITS BUTCH, YOU OVERGROWN BUIZEL! Popo:*in anger* I've had enough of your stealing! Butch: You're persistant, little Popo Popo: HEY, I AM NOT LITTLE, BOTCH! Butch: THE NAME IS BUTCH, NOT BOTCH! Iris: Waluigi, Botch, Butch, same thing. Such a little kid. ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxGM8c-FOVc plays) Butch: *sends out scolipede* Take em a lesson Scolipede! Iris: *sigh* Waluigi is such a little kid. Butch: ITS BUTCH! Nodoka: *throws a pokeball* Ralts, go! Ralts: *appears in a flash of light* Ralts! Popo: I choose you, Glalie, Help out Ralts! *sends out glalie Yue: *sends out hoothoot* You too, Hoothoot* Lucas: *sends out minun* Protect us, minun! Ness: *sends out Plusle* Plusle! Plusle: *hugs Ness, not planning to let go* Ness: ......Um, okay then. Nana: *sends out Snorunt* Yay! Cilan: *to Ash* Let's try having them give it a shot against Team Rocket and see how their flavors blend together. Ash: Good idea! Minun: *reassuring plusle* Minun nun (plusle, can we battle these crooks) *referring to team rocket* Plusle: *nods no, and continues hugging Ness* Ness: Wouldn't you rather fight? Plusle: *nods no, and rubs her head on Ness* Sonic: *to Sneasel and Riolu* So, um, you guys want to fight against Team Rocket? (the two nod yes) Yue: Hoothoot, use Peck! Popo: Glalie, Ice Beam Lucas: Minun, Thunderbolt! Nana: Snorunt, Ice Beam to help Glalie! Sonic: Riolu, force palm! Sneasel, slash! Ness: Come on Plusle, we could be of help! Plusle: *nods no cheerfully and kisses Ness on the cheek* Ness: Ash........any help? Why won't it fight? It just wants to hug me? Is it just being grateful, that I caught it? Ash: Its sorta like my bayleef! Its showing affection to you, it only loves you, gimme a minute *reassures to plusle* Plusle, you can show affection after you win a battle, but for now, try to battle, okay? Ness: Oh, so it's really happy I caught it? (Oblivious Ness.......XD) Ash: Well, duh? Ness: Alright, then Plusle! Thunderbolt! Plusle: PLUS! *Uses thunderbolt* Scolipede: *is hit, but not down* Nodoka: Ralts, use Lucky Chant! Ralts: *uses lucky chant which protects the allies from getting critical hits by foes* Haruna: *draws a dawn stone which comes to life, the stone rolls into the ground near nana's snorunt* Snorunt: *picks it up & touches it* Cilan: That's a dawn stone! Iris: That means........ Dawn Stone: *glows* Snorunt: *starts glowing* Popo: *in awe* Whoa! Lucas: *in awe* Check it out! Minun: *in awe* Minun! (Wow!) Yue: *in awe* Can this be? Nodoka: *in awe* Snorunt's evolving! Cassidy&Butch: *cringes* Froslass: *evolved* FROSLASS! Ash: Nana, Your Snorunt has evolved into Froslass! Nana: Okay! Popo: What attacks does Froslass have? Ash: Lets see...She has Shadow Ball, Blizzard, Ice Beam & Hail Nana: Okay! Butch: Mightyena, Tackle! Mightyena: *uses tackle* Nana: Froslass, use *trips and hits a tree, getting knocked out* Iris: Um..........how about you Ness or Popo? Popo: Glalie, help Nana up! Glalie: *nods, helps nana up, then tackles the grabber, freeing pikachu* Nodoka: Ralts, use Thunderbolt! Ash: Ralts can use Thunderbolt? Ralts: *uses thunderbolt which hits team rocket, and sends them blasting off* Episode 6 - The Hair Is Much Kirlia! Negi: I need someones help, who'll do it! Yue: I'll do it! Nodoka: Me too! Sayo: Same! Negi: Alright! Partner Nodoka, Partner Yue & Partner Sayo, show me the power hidden within all three......INVOKING CONTRACTS!! *pulls out three cards* Nodoka: *transforms into her cosplay card form* Yue: *transforms into her rare card form* Sayo: *transforms into her cosplay card form* Chamo: Nodoka & Sayo both got cosplay cards, while Yue got the rare card! Ash: I didn't know you can do that, Professor Negi! (2 hours later) Nodoka: Not them again! Lucas: Yeah, Cassidy.... Konoka: .......and Biff! Butch: *insulted* I JUST TOLD YOU MY NAME'S NOT BIFF, IT'S BUTCH! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? Fumika: Whatever your name is, you're not stealing our Pokemon! Sonic: Yeah! Luigi: *cowering in a corner* Just let him take it, it won't be of much harm........ Nodoka: *sends out ralts* Ralts, help us out! Ralts: *appears in a flash of light* Ralts! Luigi: *hiding in corner* ???: *hops out to luigi* Foon? Luigi: *Crying in the corner* Foongus: *patting luigi comfortly* Foon gus gus (It's okay, luigi, don't cry) Luigi: *crying on Foongus* Ralts: *is hit by mightyena's shadow ball, is in pain* Nodoka: Are you okay, Ralts? Ralts: *badly damageed* Ash: Ralts is too worn out to battle, Cilan! Cilan: Return her to her Poke Ball! If she keeps going something worse will happen! Nodoka: *tears up* Ralts! RAAAAAAAAAAALTS!! Ralts: *wakes up her eyes with a determined look* RALTS RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *starts to glow* Nodoka: *in awe* Huh? ( [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X31IdfcOHlM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mvj6Hx8MuSE] plays ) Lucas: Is Ralts fading? Sonic: Woah. Yue: *watching ralts glowing, in awe* What's happening to Ralts, Cilan? Luigi: *crying in the corner* Popo: What's going on with Ralts? Luigi: *cries* Mario: You guys deal with a-this, I'll help my bro. *walks to Luigi* Ash: Check it out! Lucas: *to cilan* Can it be? Pit: Wait, did it swallow one of my arrows to glow? No? Good. Ralts: *starts to evolve, the hair changes first* Ness: Um. Wow. Ash: I think Ralts is evolving!! (the bottom of ralts becomes a tutu and feet) Lucas&Nodoka: *watch in awe* Kirlia: *evolves into Kirlia* KIRLIAAAA!!! Cilan: Ralts has evolved into Kirlia! What a fantastic flavor! Nodoka: *smiles happily* Wow! *then turns to team rocket, both nodoka & kirlia glare at them* Ready to battle, Kirlia? Kirlia: *nods determiningly, uses her eyes which makes a circle shape & Mightyena starts to get drowsy* Ness: Go Kirlia! Mightyena: *falls asleep* Kirlia: *dances elegantly* Iris: Wow. Nice dance moves! Ash: Kirlia used Hypnosis! Popo: *to ash & co.* We should help them too! Nodoka: Ready for a double electric attack! Ash: Ready! Nodoka: Kirlia...... Ash: ....Pikachu.. Nodoka&Ash: *both at the same time* Double Thunderbolt! Kirlia: *charging up thunderbolt* KirLIIIIIIIIIIIII..... Sonic: That's going to hurt O_O Kirlia&Pikachu: *both use thunderbolt, which hits Team rocket, blasting them off to the sky* Team Rocket: We're blasting off AGAIN!! *ping* Episode 7 - Satsuki's Choice! (Preview: When Satsuki returns calmly, she has thoughts of having a Pokemon with her. But Satsuki isn't convinced yet. Later, Yue, Iris, Negi & Nodoka get in a bind when they get trapped in Team Rocket's holes, but Yue's Hoothoot comes to the rescue & evolves into Noctowl, saving Iris, Nodoka & Yue. They meet up with the gang & Chamo doesn't see Iris & she trips over towards Negi accidently kissing him which causes to enter a probationary contract curtesy of Chamo, she apologizes to Negi, but Negi doesn't seem to mind whatsoever, he invokes her contract which turns out to be the rare card) Ash: Where are we, Cilan? Popo: We're lost, aren't we? Iris: Um.........yes. Zazie: Lost.....like in the movie "The Lost World"? Iris: No offense, but that wasn't really near funny. Negative 100 Points. Zazie: That's harsh, couldn't I be a little mor funni.....Huh? *spots someone in the distance with a growlithe* Iris: You just aren't funny, Zazie. Ash: Over there, isn't that Satsuki feeding some Pokemon? *points to satsuki* Cilan: Um, well it's Satsuki, but it isn't her feeding a Pokemon. Popo: What's she doing over there then? Cilan: It looks like she is reading a Cookbook. Popo: Best I don't talk to her, she creeps me out! *shuddering in fear* Negi: I'm off to gather some berries! *runs off* Nodoka: I'll come too! *runs off* Yue: Right Behind ya! *runs off* Iris: I'll go too, I guess *follows* Episode 8 - Protect Nodoka, En Gardevoir! Episode 9 - Nana's Second Pokemon! Episode 10 - Luigi's Partner Pokemon! Episode 11 - Xatu Show Us The Future!